injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor
"'Must I remind you of my superiority?" Lex Luthor is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. In combat, Luthor utilizes a man-made Warsuit designed by LexCorp . 'Biography' Criminal genius Lex Luthor hates his intellectual inferiors, but loathes Superman most of all. He can’t stand that a muscle-bound alien garners more attention and adulation than a man of his stature. Insurgency Best friend of the High Councilor, Lex Luthor is also the chief weapons supplier of the One Earth army. However, he supports and finances Batman’s Insurgents in secret to topple Superman’s regime. Kryptonite Suit After Superman's reign over the Earth began, Lex began to design mechanical suits to battle the so called "High Councilor". He abandoned the Kryptonite version of his suit after thinking it was "too cruel" to use on the former hero. 'Injustice Comic' Year One Chapter Twenty reveals that the parallel universe Lex Luthor (who never took to a life of crime) survived the destruction of Metropolis by having a speedster on his payroll quickly move him into a secure bunker in his Lexcorp tower. Lex survived a month in the bunker before managing to repair his emergency radio and issue a single broadcast to all radios across several states, and even reach the Justice League's Watchtower. Lex's bunker was found by Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern under the ruins of his tower, with the Man of Steel shocked then quickly overjoyed to discover his friend was alive. Lex explains his contingency plan that ensured his survival before asking what has happened since the nuclear blast. Superman promises to tell him later, as Lex is still in danger from the lingering radiation in the city. Once he's out of the city, Lex requests a meeting with the Justice League, explaining he knows what they're trying to do, before pointing out that it's still a lot of work, even for them. He offers them assistance by helping them form better plans for their mission, though Wonder Woman is quick to ask if they can trust him. Lex stuns everyone in the Watchtower by revealing their secret identities one by one. He points out that because of his intelligence, their secret identities "Are no secret to me." He reveals that he's protected their identities and loved ones for some time, and that they've "Had to trust me for a long time. You just didn't know it." He then asks to join them. In the next chapter, Lex is seen among the gathered Justice League, listening to Flash reveal Hawkgirl's kidnapping at the hands of Captain Atom, Black Lightning and Huntress. When they can't figure out why they would be working together, Luthor calmly points out, "It's Batman." When Green Lantern points out Batman wasn't seen there, Luthor uses this as his argument that the Dark Knight was involved. After explaining that the League is too thinly spread out, and that Batman will use this to pick them all off one by one, he suggests to Superman that he needs more people. The Flash angrily disagrees with this idea and says they need to find Hawkgirl, but to the heroes shock, she appears before all of them. Lex is in disbelief that Batman just returned Shiera, and silently listens to the League as they begin to argue after Hawkgirl gives Batman's message of working with the world instead of for it. Once Damian points out his father's plan of having the League fight amongst themselves, Lex confirms the young boy's words and suggests to Superman that he let him help shape the League's message of peace by promoting a press conference in Paris. Superman agrees to this, and also suggests other members of the League accompany him. Sometime later, Lex checks on Superman as he dresses in a suit, and eases his worries by reminding him, "I think this is one of those jobs for Clark." Luthor then introduces Clark to the gathered crowds before the conference and stands by his side while Clark delivers his speech to the people. Lex is next seen barely avoiding a blast from a Parademon as they begin their full assault in Paris. After Superman has wiped out the entire invasion force of Parademons, Lex happily presents the victorious Man of Steel to the cheering masses. Sometime afterward on the Watchtower, Lex approaches Superman and Wonder Woman as they discuss raising an army to enforce the peace they've created, correcting Diana after she says there are no more like them to create such an army, with Lex saying, "Not yet. But there will be." In the annual, Lex is present at the Hall of Justice as Superman arrives with Lobo. Murmuring, "This can't be good..." he approaches the Man of Steel and bounty hunter, he asks Superman if everything is ok, with Kal-El assuring his friend that everything is fine. When Lex points out the company Superman has, the Man of Steel explains that Lobo will be doing a little work for him. When Lex mockingly declares he hopes Lobo will be a model employee, the Main Man snatches him by the collar, infuriated by Luthor's tone and sarcasm. Superman pulls Lobo back but the bounty hunter has taken notice of the nanotech pill Luthor is carrying and takes interest in it, forcing Lex to explain its purpose and function before he decides he wants it as his payment. Though Superman is concerned about Lobo having one, Luthor assures him that the pill would most likely not work on him. After this, Lobo identifies Harley's scent, as well as her insanity through her scent, which Lex finds ridiculous until Lobo calls him for his nervousness in his own scent. Superman quickly sends Lobo off, leaving Lex to ask his friend if letting him loose is a good idea. Superman assures him he has Lobo under control. In Chapter Twenty-Six, Lex has completed the first of the enhancement pills within the Fortress of Solitude, and is in awe of his work. Jonathan Kent then asks him if he's proud of himself, with Luthor admitting he is, having adapted alien technology to enhance the human race even further. Martha Kent tells Lex that Clark doesn't need such a thing but needs someone to talk to. Lex disagrees, saying Superman is doing something far greater than they can comprehend. The Kents disagree, with Martha insisting that her son is hurting and Jonathan saying he's lost control after losing Metropolis and Lois. Martha then tells Lex of the first time she and Jonathan witnessed Clark using his superstrength as a child after he lost a blanket. Luthor is puzzled that she's calling her son a frightened child, asking if what Superman is doing is some kind of super-tantrum. Jonathan then asks him if he honestly can't see that Clark needs help. Lex is silent, unable to reply. As he looks on Superman's insignia on a wall in the Fortress, Lex admits that he wants to believe in Clark's cause and that he doesn't want what happened to Metropolis to happen again. When Martha asks him if he feels guilty for surviving Metropolis while others died, Lex admit he does. The Kents then tell Lex that Superman's actions may become even more drastic in the near future, and when he asks what they would have him do, Jonathan tells him he expects him to do what's right and that by creating the pill, he's created a means that will put power back in the hands of the common people. Jonathan then asks that on the day the world needs that technology to fight against his son, Lex will find a way to save him. In the next chapter, Lex is wrapping up his presentation of the completed nanotech enhancement pill before the gathered Justice League, explaining its qualities to a confused Damian Wayne. He next suggests they draw up a list of candidates to recruit and disperse out the pills to as to begin forming their ground troops, and corrects Green Lantern when he calls it an army, insisting that the recruits would be a peace-keeping force only. In the following chapter, Lex is among the small group of League members who learn Batman has been spying on them by using Martian Manhunter to disguise himself as Hawkgirl. Lex is silent for a while as he takes every word in before suggesting to Superman that they call everyone back in, saying that no one should be alone and they need a plan to protect the others close to them, though Superman disagrees with this, saying it's exactly what Batman wants. Instead, the Man of Steel attempts to publicly oust Batman's identity but just as he is about to, the Watchtower goes offline entirely. Lex keeps a cool head, asking if the teleporters are still online before saying they need to get the Watchtower down to Earth before they run out of oxygen. Superman refuses at first, insisting they reveal Batman's identity first. When Cyborg says there's no way, Damian reminds them that Lex is the smartest man in the world, causing Lex and cyborg to share a look before placing Batman's identity on the internet. In the next chapter, Lex is aiding in the repair of the Watchtower alongside Cyborg and Shazam when Hawkgirl returns. Understandably distrusting, Lex showed Hawkgirl a match to make sure she was who she claimed to be. After Shiera easily puts the match out, Lex confirms her identity. Lex's last appearance in the original series is in Chapter Thirty-Six, standing along with the Justice League and Superman before the United Nations as the Man of Steel announces Batman as a terrorist and unveils his growing army. Year Two In the first chapter of Year Two, Lex is seen paying his respects to the fallen Oliver Queen before leaving. In chapter six, Lex reappears alongside Superman explaining the functions of their soldiers and how they have chosen Gotham to be the first city to receive a new form of protection of enhanced soldiers constantly patrolling and protecting the city. Lex is silent as Superman and Gotham's mayor discuss Commissioner Gordon's failure to clean-up Gotham. In the next chapter, Lex is with Superman and the Flash in the Hall of Justice with Sinestro imprisoned in a special cell designed by Luthor. Lex is in agreement with Flash on how dangerous it is to keep Sinestro on Earth. Luthor listens to Sinestro as he relegates his origins to the three, comparing his downfall similar to Superman's, but he is still firm in his belief that they cannot trust him. Sinestro suddenly easily walks out of his cell, surrounded by the yellow power of fear, shocking Lex, who calls it impossible. Sinestro tells him he has no idea what he can do, and Lex agrees, and Sinestro threatens to kill him with a thought but Flash quickly moves between the two. Sinestro realizes they fear him, with Luthor agreeing easily, and so the alien hands his ring over to the human, shocking Lex, and Sinestro returns to his cell, vowing that they will need his help when the Guardians come for Superman. In chapter nine, Luthor is observing Sinestro through his cell in the Hall of Justice when Hawkgirl walks up to him, asking if Sinestro really gave up his powers and allowed himself to be imprisoned. Though Lex confirms her questions, he still suspects Sinestro has another play planned, though the alien warlord only reiterates that the Green Lanterns will come for Superman and that they will free him to help the Man of Steel fight them. In chapter eleven, Lex still stands vigilant outside of Sinestro's cell in the Hall of Justice. Sinestro realizes the Green Lanterns have arrived and tells Luthor that Superman will need his help. Turning away, Lex says he will not let Sinestro out of his cell. Sinestro suddenly questions Lex over his own ambitions and suggests he wants Superman to fail against the Green Lanterns so that he may have the world for himself. Lex warns Sinestro, but the alien warlord tells him that if the Corps gets Superman, his dreams for this world will die, but he can stop them. As Luthor ponders over Sinestro's ring, Sienstro asks him if he doesn't want Sinestro to save Superman. Reaching a decision, Lex frees Sinestro from his cell and hands his ring over to him, but warns Sinestro, "I won't let you corrupt him." As Sinestro takes his ring back, he tells Luthor that Superman doesn't need him to corrupt him. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' In the main universe, Lex Luthor orchestrated a super-terrorist attack on Metropolis, which would occupy the the superhero community while Joker, who was broken out of Arkham by Deathstroke, prepared a nuke. With Metropolis destroyed, Luthor would offer to rebuild it, and gain national trust. Deathstroke was ordered to remain in Arkham to distract Batman, who eventually defeated the mercenary. Meanwhile, Luthor alongside Catwoman, Bane, and Grundy distracted the Titans by attacking the Watchtower. Batman recieved a distress call from Nightwing and was able to break the encryption. Luthor sicked Bane on him, but the terrorist was quickly defeated. Enraged, Lex charged at Batman, who countered him with explosive Batarangs. Lex was defeated, his Warsuit deactivated with EMP inhibitors. As Catwoman, Grundy, and Bane were escorted into Arkham by Raven, Luthor manically revealed his plan to Batman, but was knocked out by a frustrated Nightwing. In the One-Earth universe, Lex Luthor never turned to crime to achieve his goals and was able to gain Superman's trust. Though acting as a trusted advisor to the High Councilor, Luthor had secretly aligned himself with the Insurgency, and funded their research. Luthor and Batman took to monitoring an Alternate World where the destruction of Metropolis never occurred. They eventually proceeded to transport the dimension's Justice League to their own, since their DNA is required to access a Kryptonite weapon. Luthor was eventually confronted by Deathstroke, who claimed he was ready to join the Insurgency. While the two were discussing plans on taking down Superman, they were attacked by the newly-arrived Cyborg (from the good dimension), who believed them to be villains, plotting the death of the Good Superman. After defeating them both, Cyborg was told to stand down by Batman, and was eventually informed of the situation. Lex contacted Cyborg and Deathstroke shortly after their infiltration of the Watchtower. He claimed they had been doing this in secret, since Batman would've assumed these responsibilities himself, and that risking Bruce's life could lead to the fall of the Insurgency. Cyborg informed him that the reactor had gone critical, but Luthor kept a calm demeanor. He made sure everyone in the Watchtower was evacuated safely. After finding out that the Batman was to be executed at Stryker's Island, he searched for other means of re-weaponizing Batman's Kryptonite and found a prototype technology in Ferris Aircraft, sending Deathstroke to retrieve it. (not telling Batman about this development as he would've insisted on using it himself). During the attack on Stryker's Island, Lex Luthor proceeded to install the weaponized Kryptonite Laser into his Warsuit. He exited the Insurgency base and attempted to fly to Stryker's Island. Lex was immediately shot down by anti-air tracking missiles. Lex landed in Metropolis, where he was confronted by Joker and Harley Quinn, who had apparently hijacked a Regime Assault vehicle. Assuming Luthor was working for the Regime, Joker ordered Harley Quinn to kill Luthor and retrieve the Warsuit. Luthor managed to best Harleen in combat, but was shocked to see Joker attempt to finish her off. Disgusted, Luthor beat the Joker unconscious, and offered a ragingly heart-broken Harley consolation. Initially confronted aggressively by the Clan, Harleen assured them that Luthor was an ally, while Joker, was not. Luthor proceeded to Stryker's Island, where he drew Hawkgirl and Black Adam away from the fight. Lex managed to ground both of them with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the plaza of the Hall of Justice. Luthor approached her mercifully, but had to beat her unconscious, as she continued to aggress him. Realizing how useful her Nth Metal belt could be, Luthor tried removing it, but was attacked by Shazam. Billy was shocked and confused by Luthor's betrayal, but was nonetheless, beaten to ground. Luthor expressed disgust on how corrupted Shazam became through "hero-worship". Once Shazam was down, Luthor noticed the destruction of the Watchtower (caused by Deathstroke) and decided to draw Superman to him, shouting "Superman, your time is over!". He readied the Kryptonite Laser, but was electrocuted by a recovered Shazam. This stunned him, and caused the laser to malfunction. Enraged by his betrayal, Superman flew directly into Luthor. He proceeded to rip the Lex out of his Warsuit. He told Luthor "I gave you peace", Luthor replied "your peace...is a joke". For this, Superman choked Luthor and broke his neck, killing him. This act however, caused Superman great shame, as it made those who were watching condemn Superman for the cold blooded murder of such a respected man, in front of the Hall of Justice. After the "One Earth" government was taken down, Cyborg visited Lex Luthor's memorial to pay his respects to the hero of that world, placing the torn chest plate of his battle suit on his grave. 'Powers and Abilities' Lex Luthor possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Genius-level intellect *Inventor of countless weapons and gadgets *Exo-suit grants the strength to fight Superman Special Moves *'Gravity Pull:' Lex activates a gravity beam that pulls his opponent towards him before he launches them back. The Meter Burn version has the opponent stop just before reaching Lex. *'Gravity Mine:' Lex throws a small mine at his opponent that electrocutes them on contact. The Meter Burn version has the mine explode after electrocuting the opponent. *'Orbital Strike:' Lex points at his opponent and a beam fires down from the sky on them, presumably from a satellite. The Meter Burn version instead has several missiles fire down on the opponent. *'Lex Probe:' Luthor throws a small orb into the air where it floats before firing a small projectile at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Lex throw two orbs for an additional hit. *'Lance Blast': Lex pulls out a long lance and fires a blast from the end at his opponent. *'Up Lance Blast:' Lex pulls out a long lance, angles it up, and fires a blast from the end. *'Corp Charge:' Lex does a full-body dash, slamming into his opponent. Can be done in the air. Other Moves *'Grab:' Lex grabs his opponent with both hands and tosses them over his shoulder face first into the ground. 'Intro/Outro' Intro: Luthor flies in his Warsuit, lands on the ground and asks his opponent, "Must I remind you of my superiority?" and enters his battle stance. Outro: Lex ejects from his suit, pulls out a cellphone and says, "Rudy, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Source. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup," and then begins to walk away while the suit cools down. 'Gameplay' Character Trait Energy Shield: '''Lex Luthor's Energy Shield is chargable (by holding down the Trait button), has three levels and can absorb up to one hit. #lasts only 2 seconds #lasts 2x as long and absorbs 50% of damage #lasts 4x as long and absorbs 100% of damage Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Photon Shot - [ L ] *Cyber Hammerfist - [ M ] *Photon Kick - [ H ] *Nuclear Trip - [ ← + L ] *Alpha Slam - [ ← + M ] *Ion Push - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Downward Destruction - [ → + M ] *Double Shot - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Sky Fall - [ ↑ + H ] *Low Shot - [ ↓ + L ] *Geyser Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Push Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ''' *High Pressure - [ L ] *Overcharge Kick - [ M ] *Hyper Axe - [ H ] '''Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Mad Man - [ L , L ] *Criminal Mind - [ L , L , M ] *Prototype - [ L , L , H ] *Highest Currency - [ ← + L , H ] *Die Hard - [ M , L ] *World Domination - [ M , L , H ] *Early Triumph - [ M , M ] *New Destiny - [ M , M , ← + H ] *Evil Scientist - [ M , M , ↓ + L ] *LexCorp - [ ← + M , ↑ + H ] *Megalomania - [ ← + M , ↑ + H , ↓ + H ] Special Moves: *Gravity Pull - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H ] *Close Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H , ← ] *Far Gravity Mine - [ ↓ , ↓ , H , → ] *Orbital Strike - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Lex Probe - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Lance Blast - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Up Lance Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Corp Charge - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] ( Ground and Air ) Super Move '''Coordinates Received: '''Lex traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to a satellite. The satellite shoots down a laser which Lex catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. 'Ending' ''A win against this world's Superman was greatly satisfying. But its aftermath would be sweeter still. Luthor had traveled to this dimension to convince its residents that he was their Luthor, who had miraculously survived the High Councilor's globally televised attack on him. Beloved before, the triumphant Luthor was now worshiped. He was elected President of the United States--but soon looked to further consolidate his power. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Geniuses often are." *"You herotypes are all alike, even less imposing close up." *"Resigned to throwing toys?" *"Damn you!" *"I can see the headlines...Justice League fails! Clown kills millions!" *"I don't think so." *"A word of advice, Harleen. Don't go near him." *"You'll thank me for this later, Harleen." *"You're done, Hawkgirl. Overmatched." *"Like I said. Overmatched." *"No good comes from hero worship." *"Your peace...is a joke." In Battle *"Must I remind you of my superiority?" - Intro Quote *"Rudy, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Source. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup." - Outro Quote *"You're making me angry." - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"How average!" - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"Arrogant fool." - Occasionally after combos with any Character *"Time to ruffle your feathers." - Occasionally after combos with Hawkgirl *"Your finished, Kryptonian!" - Occasionally after combos with Superman *"Don't need superpowers." - (Insurgency) Occasionally after combos with (Regime) Superman Clash *"This will enlighten you." - Clash with any Character *"You asked for this." - Clash with any Character *"Ignorant fool!" - Clash with any Character *"All brawn, no brains." - Clash with any Character *"I know, this is armor." - Clash with any Female Character *"No excuses from a villain." - Clash with any Villain *"Poor excuse for a criminal." - Clash with any villain character *"Children should be seen not heard." - Clash with Nightwing or Shazam Defense Wagers *"I could use that belt." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You look like a chicken." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Laugh at this!" - Clash with The Joker *"Mind over muscle." - Clash with Superman *"I'm the hero this time." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You haven't even begun to know..." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"I will end Superman's tyranny." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman Attack Wagers *"I'm more than that." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You're not dying." - Clash with The Joker *"Your humor eludes me." - Clash with The Joker *"Your jokes are stale." - Clash with The Joker *"I only have to once." - Clash with Superman *"You forced my hand." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You betrayed mankind." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"One of us will." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You ain't seen nothing yet." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"I'm always right." - Clash with Wonder Woman 'Costumes' Default Lex Luthor wears a large, green armored suit with purple accents. Under the suit he wears a black bodysuit with green accents. Insurgency Lex's suit is now black with red accents. He now has a stylized "L" on his chest. Kryptonite Suit This suit greatly resembles Lex's Insurgency armor. Lights are now purple and green instead of red and blue. Fourteen chunks of sharpened Kryptonite jut out of the suit, with two on each calf, one on each elbow, and one on each finger. The L-symbol is now purple with a green background. (Unlocked by completing all S.T.A.R. Labs Missions) 'Trivia' *Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who previously portrayed the character in Young Justice. *Lex was the only character seen in the original teaser trailer to NOT be seen playable. He was confirmed over six months later alongside Bane in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine, and was the 14th character to be seen playable thanks to a versus trailer. *One of Lex's combos is named "Die Hard", referencing the resemblance Luthor shares with the actor Bruce Willis in this game. *Lex Luthor was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Lex's biography in his Kryptonite Suit lists additional powers like Heat Vision and Cold breath. However, wearing the suit does not weaken Superman or access any new powers, due to gameplay mechanics. *Due to alternate Lex Luthor not being a criminal, it's unknown who alternate Superman's primary antagonist is. *If you play Zombie Mode you will see Lex's zombie face yet when you win a round and when he comes out of the suit he has no zombie face. 'Gallery' Lex Luthor (Insurgency).png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Lex-Luthor1.jpg|Lex Luthor in Character Selection Screen Lex-Luthor-Select.png|Lex Luthor Character Selection Icon LexLuthorAvatarCostume.png|Lex Luthor Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Lex-luthor-thumb 0.png Lex vs Joker.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Lex Luthor vs. The Joker 500px-LexLuthorInsurgency.jpg|Insurgency Lex Luthor in Archives LexLuthor Kryptonite Suit.png|Kryptonite Suit Lex Luthor iOS.jpg|IOS Lex Luthor Lex Luthor Insurgency iOS .jpg|IOS Insurgency Lex 1.jpg|Lex Luthor Intro Lex Luthor 2.jpg|"Must I remind you of my superiority?" Lex Luthor shield.jpg|Lex Luthor's Grav-Shield Lex 2.jpg Lex 3.jpg Lex 12.jpg Lex 4.jpg Lex 5.jpg|Super Move Lex 6.jpg Lex 8.jpg Lex 10.jpg Lex 14.jpg Lex Luthor's Epilogue.jpg|Lex Luthor's Epilogue Lex!.JPG|Lex in Chapter 20 of the Injustice comic Lex Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Igau-lex-luthor-design.jpg|Concept Art lexca.jpg|Concept art for Lex Luthor. LEX.PNG|Lex Luthor Official Render T3Wh8eR.jpg|Lex's Weapons' concept art KryptoLex.jpg Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Superman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:IOS Lex Luthor